1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for zero turn tractors, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for a zero turn tractor having an engine mounted to the front portion of the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tractors having zero radius turning capabilities are now well known in the art. They are often known as xe2x80x9czero turnxe2x80x9d tractors. Typically such tractors have two drive wheels, one on each side of the tractor, and two driving controls, each of which controls one of the drive wheels. To make a zero radius turn it is necessary to drive one of the drive wheels in a forward direction while simultaneously driving the other drive wheel in a reverse direction. The desirability of such zero turn tractors continues to grow. However, one disadvantage, at least to some users, is that known zero turn tractors have engines mounted on the back of the tractor frame. This may be undesirable to some users who prefer to have the engine mounted to the front of the tractor.
Another problem with known zero turn tractors is related to the required weight distribution. Ideally, the longitudinal center of gravity is positioned over the axis of the back drive wheelsxe2x80x94the center of rotation for a zero radius turn. This permits zero radius turns to be made most efficiently. Know tractors having zero radius turning capabilities are xe2x80x9cback heavy.xe2x80x9d By back heavy it is meant that known zero turn tractors place the engine in the back portion of the tractorxe2x80x94rearward of the center of rotation. This requires counterbalancing of weight toward the front portion of the tractor in order to maintain the longitudinal center of gravity at the center of rotation. This leads to two known problems. First, the operator seat is typically positioned forward of the back wheel axle. Although this works well for its intended purpose, ideally the operator seat (and thus the operator) is placed over the center of rotation to minimize the torque felt by the operator during a zero radius turn. Often, however, moving the operator forward is still not enough counterbalance. Thus, the second known problem is to have to provide additional weight toward the front portion of the tractor. This weight is known as xe2x80x9cdead weightxe2x80x9d because its purpose is simply to counterbalance the engine weight. This extra weight is otherwise undesirable because it makes the tractor less efficient and more expensive.
The present invention provides a zero turn tractor having the engine placed forward of the operator seat. This permits the operator to be positioned substantially over the tractor""s center of rotation. This also removes the need for dead weight. The difficulties inherit in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient while providing better and more advantageous results.
According to one aspect of this invention, a riding lawn mower has a frame with a pair of front wheels and a pair of back wheels operatively connected to the frame. The mower also includes a mower deck mounted to the frame and an engine to the front portion of the frame. A drive system is used to provide power from the engine to the back wheels. This drive system provides zero turn capabilities.
According to another aspect of this invention the mower may also include a grass bag mounted to the back portion of the frame. A discharge chute transfers cut vegetation from the mower deck to the grass bag. This provides for a rear center discharge mower having zero turn capabilities.
One advantage of the present invention is that it is easy to manufacture and can be made economically.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the need for dead weight to counter balance a rear mounted engine has been eliminated.
Another advantage of this invention is that the operator is positioned on the center of rotation for zero radius turns.
Still another advantage of this invention is that the grass bag acts as a useable counter weight.
Yet another advantage of this invention is that a zero turn tractor is provided with a rear center discharge.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.